Breaking the Ice/Transcript
(Scene :OJ walking back to his new Hotel OJ on a starry night with groceries) Apple:Hey, OJ! It's so nice not to be in Idiotic Island after you rescued me! OJ:Well i'm glad the million was put towards something we could all enjoy. Marshmallow:I would enjoy it, you know, if Apple was still gone! Apple:(Throws a glass at marshmallow, causing her to scream and run away)Much better! OJ:Jeez Apple after being isolated for so many months I thought you'd be warmed up to Marshmallow by now. Apple:Oh, i'll warm her up all right! OJ:How many times do I have to tell you guys,no fires in the hotel! Lightbulb:Awwww....... OJ:And stop putting grafitti on the walls! Pickle:Hey.You can't just jump on them, you have to shoot them! Knife:Shoot this! Pickle:Man, you killed me! Balloon:(Knocks on door and OJ opens it) Balloon:OJ buddy! OJ:Balloon how may times do I have to tell you, your not allowed in here! Balloon:Well, you dont really have a choi-(OJ slams the door on him) Baseball:Lightbulb stop!You've eaten, like, fifty cookies already! Lightbulb:Actually i've eaten, like ,fifty-three and-(makes a weird face and sound) Salt:How's my, like, time? Pepper:Wait, I was supposed to be counting? Lightbulb:(barfs on Baseball) Salt:Like, whatevs i'm getting a cookie. Baseball:Don't.You.Dare! Nickel:Mails here! Knife:Gimme those!Another note from Taco. Pickle:I don't need her pity.Just throw it in the fire. OJ:Huh? Bomb:Ahhhh! Baseball:What's happening!? Paintbrush:Guys I think thats a...plane? Nickel:Thanks mister obvious....i think. Lightbulb:You mean, Ms. obvious.Nanana just playing I really have no clue! Baseball:Well lets go see who it is! (Scene cuts to outside of Hotel OJ) MePhone4:(Skydives off a plane,only to have his parachute come out after he hits the ground) OJ:Umm...Hi? MePhone4:Greetings and salutations! Balloon:Uhhh.... MePhone4:Well it's great to see you too! I see you've done something impressive with your prize OJ. OJ:Thanks! MePhone4:And since we last saw eachother, Adam agreed to let me have a personal assistant for the second season.I was told i'd meet him here. Toilet:Hallo is there a mistah phone here! MePhone:(Weird face) Toilet:Hallo sir are you the mistah phone i was told to assist by master Adam! MePhone4:(Gets out his phone and calls Adam)Adam!What is this....THING! Adam:I'm guessing your reffering to your new assistant.That is Toilet.We couldn't really find anyone else who wanted to assist you.For some reason.Weird huh.So yeah there you go.(Hangs up) MePhone4:You can't be serious.Hello.HELLO! Toilet:Hallo! Paper:Uhh...why are you here again? MePhone4:Oh yeah right.It's been two years since Inanimate Insanity was realeased.Cool, huh? Balloon:No not really. Marshmallow:Is that the only reason you flew here!Pretty terrible reason. MePhone4:Actually it's not! Inanimate Insanity season 2 is taking place right here! OJ:No it's not! My winning hotel is here!And i'm telling you, it's not going any- (Plane crashes into Hotel OJ causing him to shatter then the new contestans fall out) MePhone4:And these are the new stereotypes! I-I mean the season two contstants. Lightbulb:Oh so your replacing us with them!Really! Cherries:Whats wrong with us!? Cheesy:Yeah, that wasn't a bright thing to say!Hehe get it! Cherries:Hehe nice one! Lightbulb:(Groans) MePhone4:OK let's get to it! I want some of you the old contestants to join the game and battle alongside them! So check out this slot machine here! 7 of will join the game and it'll be decided by chance! Toilet:Ooh!Ooh!Sir! Can I pull the lever!? MePhone4:No don't touch it you filthy- I mean can you run and get me some uh wires? Toilet:Sure thing Mistah Phone! MePhone4:It's MEPhone!Ugghhh... (The slot machine spins and lands on PaintBrush) MePhone4:Paintbrush welcome to season two! Have anything to say? Paintbrush:Umm....well actually I had a question about- MePhone4:OK let's not waste any time! (Slot machine spins) Lightbulb:It has to land on me! (Lands on Knife) Knife:Yeah! Lightbulb:Is that-oh wait that's not me darn.... MePhone4:Knife welcome. (Slot machine spins) Lightbulb:It has to land on me! Nickel:You already said that! I just hope it doesn't- (Lands on Nickel) Nickel:Land on me ehhh... Lightbulb:ADUUR! MePhone4:Nickel, congrats. (Slot machine spins) Lightbulb:It has to- Balloon:(Slaps Lightbulb)No! (Lands on Lightbulb) MePhone4:Lightbulb you get- Lighbulb:Yeah, yeah, yeah... MePhone4:4 spots left! (Slot machine spins and lands on Bow making a noise when landing on her) MePhone4:Bow! Great another season with you...Oh wait your dead! (Slot machine spins and lands on Balloon) Balloon)Yes! I can't belive it! Salt:Like , OMG , you , like talk! Balloon:Well, now that I joined the season, I figured I might as well start saying actual stuff again! Salt:But , like , nobody , like , likes, you , like.. Balloon:That's not true! Toilet:Heres those wires you needed mistah phone-OH MY GOSH BALLOON NOBODY LIKE YOU!!!! Balloon:Oh come on! (Slot machine spins and lands on Marshmallow) Marshmallow:Yay! Apple:Great now I don't have to deal with you anymore! (Slot machine spins and lands on Apple) Apple!What! Can I quit! MePhone4:No! Apple:But before you fling me, just tell me what quit means! MePhone4:This is the final spot: (Slot machine spins for a final time and lands on Baseball) Baseball:Oh good! I really didn't get to do much last season! Now I can finnaly really compete! MePhone4:Thats our season two cast! Paper:But our season one winner is still dead. MePhone4:Oh yeah well lets bring him back! (MePhone4 opens up the MeLife app and brings back OJ) Fan:So thats how it works! OJ:Wah...what happened? Paper:We didn't make season two! OJ:Oh well.I don't really have a reason two be in season two.I mean I did win season one, so obviously i don't need to be in season two.It's fine anyways we can all chill in my-AWE-SOME-HOTEL!Whats happened!? Salt:It's ok, OJ, now we have plenty of time to fix up the hotel together.FOREVER! (Salt then picks up OJ and drags him inside the hotel) OJ:Ahhhhh! Test Tube:This seems rather peculiar.I've never been on a competition before! Trophy:Let's just get to the contest so I can cream these chumps and take the million! Lightbulb:Wow why is he saying that everyone knows the mean charcters gonna go first! Paintbrush:Mmmhhh girl! MePhone4:Anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is Inanimate Insanity 2! (Intro plays) Mic:So whats the next challenge!!!! Suitcase:Oww, Mic turn down the volume! Mic:Sorry that happens sometimes. Toilet:Mistah phone i got your wires! MePhone4:Toilet these are just strings of heffing spahgetti. Toilet:Oh sorry sir I didn't have my lunch break. MePhone4:Since when did Adam give us lunch breaks? Apple:So I wonder what the new contestants are doing! Paintbrush:Hi there! Lightbulb:Strager danger! Mic:Well lets change that.I'm Microphone.As you can see I am a microphone.And you must be Paintbrush and Lightbulb. Lightbulb:Wow how did she know that? MePhone4:OK,OK you guys really need to soacalize, so lets do some ice breakers! Knife:Yeah!My fists can break the ice like butter! Trophy:Like those pillows you call fists will break anything. Tissues;Gwuys I don't think thats what he meant(Sneezes on trophy) Trophy:Gross man! Tissues:Sorry its my condiShAWn. Soap:(Cleans Trophy)Eww germs we must eliminate all them at all cost hehehe..... Nickel:Neat freak. Test Tube:Guys ice breakers is a realitive term for a a way of bonding for two people that have never met. MePhone4:Yes and I would have said that if you all didn't interupt me! Fan:I didn't interupt you! I'm your biggest fan! Cheesy!He's a fan get it! Cherries:OK that's not funny. Marshmallow:So what fun game are we gonna play to get to know eachother? MePhone4:Oh well I literally meant ice breakers were headed over to the Glastonian Glacier. Marshmallow:Never heard of it. MePhone4:Well now you have. Test Tube:This doesn't apply to the definition i just explained. MePhone4:Your first challenge is to be the last one on the glacier.All pushing, shoving, kicking and horseplay is especially allowed. Trophy:Horseplay is my middle name! Tissues:That's an odd middle name! Toilet:Mistah phone! MePhone4:Everyone shut up! Toilet Mistah pho- MePhone4:Let's find out who the winner of the first challenge will be.Get set, on your mark go! Paintbrush:First things first(Pops Balloon)There we go! Yin-Yang:(Yang) I think we need to move over more to the left.(Yin)No we should move over to the right!(Yang)No! I hate you!(Yin)I hate you too! Soap:Scrubbing, scrubbing all day long!Hehehe...(Yin-yang pushes her and himself off) Tissues:Ummm...Trophy Horseplay.I think that we should like form an alliance. Trophy:Yeah and I think like you should die! I'd rather form an alliance with, Mr. Sharp guy over there!You seem tough. Knife:Nope.I'm not interested. Trophy:Excuse me? Knife:Sorry but you and I are quite... different. Trophy:Umm...how were both jocks. Knife:No your a jock and i'm a jerk.Big differece. Trophy:Fine we'll settle this like men, with the ultimate-(Knife then pushes him off) Lightbulb:(Weird face) Fan:Umm. are you OK? Lightbulb:Of course i'm just following the rules of object shows!As long as i'm not mean to anybody or interact with anything i'll be safe!OMGA!You made me interact with you!What do I do!(Slaps Fan off) Baseball:Nickel! Nickel:Ahh don't push me off! Baseball:No I wasn't going to do that.I was just saying we have to form an alliance! I mean OJ and Taco made it so far last season with that method and I think that we would be smart if we did that too! Nickel:How original! Baseball:I know!Anyway two people isn't gonna cut it. Cheesy:Wow that idea really hits out of the park!Any way I can join? Nickel:Of course you can but in order to join you have to look in the opposite direction Cheesy:Wow that idea was really worth more than 5 cents!(Gets pushed off) Test Tube:Wow this water seems almost near freezing!My approximate calculation would be...33 degrees farenhiet! Knife:We didn't ask for a chemistry lesson(Punches Test Tube) Test Tube:Science rules!!! Box:...... Lightbulb:Wow your really good at this non-interacting thing how do you pull it off? Box.......... Lightbulb:A true master indeed.(Looks around then knocks him off) Apple:Marshmallow, you are so getting out! Marshmallow:Well your so getting in!(Punches Apple) Knife:Baseball, i'm sorry but i'm gonna have to push you off. Baseball:Uhhh... OK then. Knife:(Tries pushing Baseball off)No fair your fatness is too much to handle! Baseball:(Breathes)I'M NOT FAT!!!!!!(Kicks Knife off)So who's gonna join our alliance now. Suitcase:Hi i'm sorry Knife was so mean to you, but i'll join your alliance! Nickel:Hmm... i'm trying to find something wrong with you.Gimme a second. Baseball:Yeah well your armless just like us.I think your the perfecr candidate! Suitcase:Alright! Nickel:Yay for social clicks. Cherries:(Cherry #1)You won't push me off will you?(Cherry #2)Of course not.But what about that thing.(Cherry #1)Eww... what is that thing? Paintbrush:Uhhhh...(backs away and bumps into Mic) Mic:AHHHHHHHHH! (Marshmallow, Nickel, Paintbrush, Suitcase and Cherries fall off) Lightbulb:Wow my plan is working perfectly,oh. Mic:Oh no(the ice cracks and she falls in) Lightbulb:Baseball this is gonna be knda hard to win now I can't reach! Baseball:What a coincidence I can't either! MePhone4:Well the ice has been broken I thing you two just earned the spot as team captain! Lightbulb:Yahhhhhh! Baseball:Can I choose the teams first! Lightbulb:OMGA I think not! MePhone4:Actually were selecting the teams based on the order you all got out in the challenge.The odd numbers are on Baseball's team and the even number's are on Lightbulb's team. Knife:Aww i'm so sad we don't have Paintbrush she's tall she could come in handy someday. Nickel:Paintbrush is a girl? Paintbrush:Yeah!I'm on that team! Baseball:Wow that all happened so fast hi team Baseball! Nickel:Umm why is it team Baseball that kinda contridicts the team dynamic you know. MePhone4:OK you both can choose a team name now! Lightbulb:Just because were so epic how about team e- Marshmallow:No!We are not going to be called team epic again! Lightbulb:Fine hmmm.... well just because were so bright... Cheesy:(Slaps knee) Lightbulb:And because we light up this game.... Cheesy:(Slaps knee) Lightbulb:We should be the bright lights! Cheesy:(Slaps knee) MePhone4:You are the bright lights! Baseball:Since were gonna hit this challenge out of the park.... Cheesy(Slaps knee) Baseball:Werre gonna be the Grand Slams! Cheesy(Slaps knee)OW! MePhone4:You are the Grand Slams!Anyway the first team challenge is a friendly game of dodgeball. Tissues:But i'm so tired.And my condiShAWns getting worse!(Sneezes on Soap) Soap:Ahhhhhhh!! MePhone4:Each team gets dodge balls if you hit a player on the opposite team they are out but if they catch it you are out. Nickel:Well no arms is going to make it easy to catch them. MePhone4:So go now! Paintbrush:First things first(Pops balloon)There we go! Trophy:Just give all the balls to me. Cheesy;You'd like that wouldn't you?Hehe get it? Mic:Don't go there. Trophy:You cheesy twerp!(Throws a ball at cheesy) Knife:Throphy!How could yo hit our team(Thows a ball at Trophy) Baseball:Everybody please hit the members of the opposite team! Lightbulb:Nanana carry on we don' mind! Baseball:Well I do!(Kicks a ball but Lightbulb catches it) Lightbulb:Pretty cool right there called ARMS! Baseball:Uhh! Nickel(Kicks a ball but Paintbrush catches it) Paintbrush:One step ahead of you Nickel.ARMS! Nickel:Ehh... Suitcase:Oh no my alliance is gone i'll avenge them by following an airs footsteps!(Kicks a ball but Test Tube catches it) Test Tube:ARMS! Suitcase:Well that was unexpected... Soap:Guys these dodgeballs are so dirty what if we get a disease!? Knife:I'm pretty sure that won't happen. Soap:Step aside man let the professional handle this(Wipes off the ball then thros it at Apple) Marshmallow:Nice shot! Soap:Thanks you really think it was(Gets the same dodgeball thrown at her causing her to scream) Cherries:(Cherry #1)Box is going down!(Throws a dodgeball and hits Box)Cherry #2)Oh wow that actually worked! Fan:Marshmallow!There's something i've always wanted to ask you! Marshmallow:Not the best time Fan! Fan:J-Just real quick why don't you use you time and even- Marshmallow:Look out! Knife:Microphone were the only two left! Mic:I have an idea.AHHHHH! Knife:That did nothing but make me deaf! Lightbulb:Quick everyone use you pelvis i mean you arms to get them! Knife:But we have ar-(Gets hit by a dodgeball) Mic:Oh no everybody on my team is out.EXEPT ME!AHHHHHHHH!(Throws 2 dodgeballs and everyone left on Bright lights gets hit by them) MePhone4:Wow what a macro win for a microphone! Cheesy(Slaps knee) MePhone4:So one of the Bright Lights is going home veiwers!Vote for 1 member of the Bright Lights to be eliminated! But do not vote in the comments! Toilet:Why not? MePhone4:Because voting is now on InanimateInsanity.com.Use the link in the description! Simply click on the vote button for the contestant you dislike the most.Voting ends on April 8th. (Credits roll) Paper:OK I think every window is repaired!(A dodgeball comes flying by)Oh......